Nirath Deathsin
Nirath Deathsin was a Sin'dorei, but considered himself as a Thori'dorei (children of Fury.), with an unknown origin. He was found by a Darish Froststrider in the snowy isle known as Solis Isle, where Darish raised him as a son. However, Nirath wasn't too young, he had already been named by the time he was found alone in the harsh, dense forests of Solis. Nirath and his "brother", Ranthion, grew up together, learning, studying, and training with each other to one day form a strong expedition force, known as the Crystali Covenant, which was sadly disbanded months after its founding. Description Nirath was average size for an Elf, if not slightly taller. Nirath, unlike other Elves, cares very little for his hair. It's usually messy and greasy. He had a smooth and clean face, with some slight stubble on his cheek and chin as he shaves normally, leaving a bit of a bushy chin most of the time. A very easily noticed feature was the fact he wore a red eyepatch over his right eye, as he had lost it during a skirmish. Moving on, Nirath's muscles wear very well toned, as he exercised daily for hours. Nirath ran miles and miles a day to keep himself in shape, his thighs were toned well and his calves were strong. His pecks were muscular and tough, and the left side of his upper chest had a deep scar running from his shoulder to his peck. He had a six pack of abs that were very well toned. His arms were muscular and both were covered in too many scars and cuts to describe, he always wore a shirt anyway. His legs were toned and very powerful, as to why his signature move involved a swift leg movement. Armor Nirath was a heavy juggernaut, adorning very heavy and well crafted plated armor all over his body. Nirath rarely wore his helmet, and only did so if he encountered a dangerous foe. His helmet was a self-crafted plate helm. The materials used are unknown, but resembled something like saronite. The horns on this helmet, however, were clearly obsidian. His shoulders were similar to his helm, obsidian horns, and unknown materials for the rest. Unlike the helmet, these shoulders seemed to have resembled a strange humanoid figure opening its maws. Nirath's chestplate was made of the same unknown materials, except, it was mixed with saronite and some obsidian, seeming to somewhat reinforce each other. This was the same case for his leggings, gloves, and boots. However, his belt was made of nothing but the strange material, and seemed to have been infused with some unique kind of flame, it'd seemed to be roaring, but never gave off any sort of temperature. Weapons Nirath's favorite subject, weapons. Nirath carried two sets of weapons at all times. On his hips he carried two crafted blades, made out strong obsidian and steel. The two blades were twin blades, identical in every aspect, including the strange red rune that was etched on each blade. On his back used to be a blade looking similar to the smaller blades. Its blade was forged of obsidian and steel, and its hilt was forged of the strange material from his armor. There was a long string of red runes etched on this long blade. There have been rumors that Nirath carried a sturdy flintrock pistol. But he was never seen with such an item. History Youth Nirath's origins are unknown, as is his parents and the majorty of his other family. His only known family is his cousin and his son. No one knows how he found himself in the cold, harsh forests of Solis Isle, but he was found, barely clothed, starving, and dehydrated by Darish Froststrider, a strong and caring Snow Elf. Darish took in Nirath as his own, and when he tried to name him, Nirath seemed frustrated and told him he already had a name. With Darish's adoption of the young, mysterious Elf, Nirath gained a sibling, Ranthion. Nirath and Ranthion were around the same age, and they did everything together. They immediately became good friends, which eased Darish's heart. As Nirath and Ranthion grew older, they became stronger, and as did their connection. The two trained with each other each day, learning how to use various weapons including swords, axes, maces, bows, crossbows, and polearms. The two also mastered hand-to-hand combat with surprising ease. By early adulthood, the two had mastered almost every combat art there was, not to mention their great, strategic minds. Journey Around Azeroth Eventually, the duo became too eager to see the world, so they left Solis to explore the world. The two came across many foes and friends, making allies and enemies all over the world. As the years went by, dangerous threats appeared, and the two did their best to protect the defenseless. Battle With Saro'thenox (Post WotLK, Pre Cata.) After spending years traveling and learning great things from many wise people, Nirath and Ranthion encountered a destroyed town of humans somewhere far off in the most remote locations of the Eastern Kingdoms. This town was burned to the ground, and only skeletons remained. The two decided to investigate this horrible event, and soon found themselves in the crosshairs of a dangerous and powerful man known as Saro'thenox. A Death Knight driven insane by the voices he heard inside his head, promises of power and glory. Or so they think was the case. Saro'thenox confronted the two, telling them he killed for a necessary cause, to make the world safe. He had convinced himself if the races of Azeroth were to be culled to the brink of extinction, he'd make it a better place for his family to live and prosper in. Declaring that this mad man must be stopped, Nirath and Ranthion attacked him, only to be easily disarmed and beaten in mere moments. After the Death Knight fled to the icy reaches of Northrend, the two followed, recruiting the allies they had made in the past and forming a small Vanguard, named Dawnblade Vanguard. This small group of warriors and clerics from all over Azeroth journeyed to the ruins of Icecrown Citadel, where they found Saro'thenox and a handful of Undead and faithful Death Knights searching for the Shards of Frostmourne, to no avail obviously. A battle soon took place in the Blood Halls, where the San'Layn's queen used to stand proudly. The battle seemed to have dragged on for hours, and finally ended with Saro'thenox had a plan: Kill Ranthion so his men pull back to lick their wounds. Saro'thenox zoomed across the raging conflict, striking an almost fatal blow to Ranthion, rendering him unconscious, unknown to Nirath however. Seeing his best friend fall enraged Nirath, and instead of them falling back, Saro'thenox was shocked to see the second in command charge head first towards him. A mighty duel took place admist the chaotic battle around them, but Nirath sucecssfully slew the madman with a clean chop to the neck, giving him a fine trophy. Nirath took Ranthion back to Solis Isle, where the two rested and restored their strength. Military Career (Very Early Cata) After a few months of rest, Nirath wanted to leave Solis once again, declaring there was still much more to see. However, due to complications with Ranthion's family, Nirath found himself traveling to Kalimdor alone. Nirath will always remember the first place he saw on Kalimdor, a barren, empty, savage red landscape inhabited by large green-skinned brutes. Nirath seemed to remember meeting a few allies who looked like this. He soon learned they were Orcs, and was immediately enthralled by their stories of their past. Battle, honor, and glory. Nirath entered Orgrimmar alone, fascinated by the fact they were able to establish such a large and well functioned city in such a harsh, unforgiving land. He doesn't know how, but Nirath found himself signing up for the Horde Military, soon to be put in battle against the threat of the Aspect of Death, Deathwing. Nirath showed great courage and leadership skills on the field, and through the years earned many medals and promotions. Unfortunately, by the time of the event known as the battle for Grim Batol, Nirath had been called home, to Solis. He resigned from the military, stating that his skills would no longer be of use, he was reliefed to see them accept this and allow him to leave. He returned to Solis to see Ranthion, grown and fully healed. But, Ranthion didn't call Nirath home to celebrate his health, he called him home to speak to him about forming an expedition force. Nirath was interested, and soon, the two formed a military force. The Crystali Covenant (Post Warlords) After years of planning and funding, the two finally formed the Crystali Covenant, a militaristic expedition force. Ranthion, his wife, and Nirath lead their Covenant into glorious adventures, uncovering truths and solving puzzles, while also securing safe passage for Horde troops and such. This Covenant's story had only just begun when it was disbanded. Factions Solis Nirath was a renowned figure in the Solisean Society. He learned most of his fighting skills and strategic techniques here. Dawnblade Vanguard Nirath was second in command of a small, short-lived Vanguard that he and his friend Ranthion formed to stop a dangerous Death Knight who was dabbling in magic beyond his control. Nirath showed his courage and leadership skills while leading this Vanguard. Sadly, after the battle, the two abandoned the Vanguard, and it soon fell apart. Horde Military Nirath is apart of the Horde. The Crystali Covenant Nirath's old military group before it was disbanded. He was the second in Command of this expedition force, where he led his soldiers to glorious adventures, discovering mind-blowing things and unearthing many secrets buried long ago. The Covenant's Disbandment & Death Later, for reasons unknown, Ranthion disbanded the Covenant before vanishing, leaving no trace to where he might have gone. Unlike all of the other Covenant members, Nirath became a lost soul and never found a suiting organization to join. He wandered for some time, before forming his own small band of Mercenaries, which he dubbed Task Force: Wrath. Wrath was short lived, after only two assassination jobs, Nirath was disgusted with himself for becoming a hired killer. Wrath was disbanded, and the eleven mercenaries went their own ways, once again leave Nirath without a purpose... Nirath wandered alone and lost for weeks, contemplating on what he was supposed to do next, when the answer seemed to suddenly come from no where. A letter, in Ranthion's name, was found near Nirath's home. The letter contained a coordinates, a time and a date to meet. Nirath, feeling rather anxious, attended the supposed meeting, eager to hear Ranthion's reasoning for disappearing. However, when he arrived at the location, he was not greeted by his brother, but with a very old enemy. The two immediately broke into a heated, yet short lived, battle. Nirath was no match for this advisory, and before he could retreat, Nirath was infected with a vicious disease that ate at him slowly for the next five days. Nirath lived those next five days in agony. He couldn't sleep, he could barely walk, he couldn't keep any food down, and he had trouble breathing. It was a surprise he lasted five days. Sadly, his tenacity alone was not enough. Nirath died during the night, alone in his chambers. The following morning, his body was cremated, and his ashes scattered in the ocean. Only few people know of his death, to the rest of the world, he's simply missing in action. Personality Nirath had lost many people close to him, and had become a man he wasn't destined to be. He considered himself as a broken man who only served one purpose, to be used. However, Nirath ws still a friendly fellow. He never turned down those who needed assistance, those in danger. Nirath was rather caring, especially when it came to his Covenant. However, he was very vindictive and rarely forgave. He didn't believe in giving someone many chances, and would often take punishing those who did wrong into his own hands, despite what his superior Commander may have said or done. Nirath's lack of sleep usually made him rather grumpy from time to time, he was usually distant due to this, as he didn't wish to offend anyone. A summary, Nirath was not a cheerful person. However, he was sometimes very empathetic, as he had lost and suffered much, so him showing sympathy is nothing impossible. Relationships Ranthion: Nirath didn't have friends, just comrades with whom he worked with. But, Ranthion was that one exception. Nirath and Ranthion went way back, to their childhood. They trained with each other and always helped one another learn. There is not a single person in the world Nirath connected with so well as he does with Ranthion. Some even say they were like two halves of the same person. Felouth: Felouth is a Merc hired by one of Nirath's captains, however Nirath had a respect for this rogue, as he is able to hold his own in a battle and detect many weaknesses in an opponent in minutes. Nirath appreciated his combat capabilities. Keinissana: Kein was a Captain of the Crystali Covenant, one which was very trustworthy and open with everyone. Nirath appreciated her honesty and her persistence. He had a respect for her ability to read people. Nick: Nick was a Captain of the Crystali Covenant, the only Captain he had seen in action. Nirath doubted Nick's ability to control himself, but had an appreciation for Nick's loyalty and training methods. However, he held distaste towards Nick's combat style. Aikmi: Aikmi is a priest Nirath had only met on two very different occasions. Nirath felt as if he owed Aikmi his life, as he had made a terrible mistake concerning the priest. Nirath respected Aikmi's mental strength, and had appreciation for his kind heart and forgiving nature. Quotes (Just for Fun!) *"No rest for the wicked... I haven't slept in so long." *"All I need is my blades in reach, and Ranthion by my side." *"Justice must be met, and if it's not the courts, not the law, then it's going to be me." *"I've been damaged by many things, Sayurka. Friends, enemies... Battles. But only know do I realize, I'm not damaged. I'm broken." *"No warrior should have to go a day without a good battle." Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Deceased Category:Soldiers Category:Blacksmiths